Tables have existed for centuries. A table typically includes a table top and an arrangement of legs to support the table top.
In an effort to minimize the space occupied by a table when not in use, some tables have been designed with folding legs so that they may be easily stowed in a compact configuration. The legs are folded to a retracted position closely adjacent the table top wherein the table may then be stowed. However, a problem with such a design is that the table is typically stored on its side as it is no longer supported on its legs. Such storing may cause damage to the side of the table which contacts the flooring, or may create a problem regarding the available areas capable of storing the table while lying upon its side.
Another problem associated with folding tables is that they may include mounting bolts that must be removed in order to fold the legs. The existence of mounting bolts creates its own problems regarding the storage of the loose bolts or their loss thereby rendering the table inoperable.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a folding table that can quickly and easily be folded and unfolded, as well as a table that can be easily stowed in most any area without causing damage to the table. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.